User blog:LouisTomlinsonandHarryStyles/Fun Facts about ME!
I grew up in Trenton,NJ *I would love to meet One Direction *If I were a celebrity I would wanna meet One Direction *My Favorite band is One Direction *I'm 17 *I love shopping but I don't really get to go shopping -.- *My Favorite color is Red *I can play the Piano *I was born on November 28th 1995 *I love to eat Carrots *I can be anyone's friend *I can tease my sisters very well *I'm loud, and outgoing but I really can't -.- *I can speak some Italian and Greek *My Dad is from Greece and my mom is from Italy *My favorite song is One Thing by One Direction *The best present I got for Christmas was my first camera *I like to go to parties and I like to watch Finding Nemo *I dislike llama beans and beans *If I could go anywhere in the world it would be England *I cry when I see one of my favorite artists/band sing a solo *I can cook very well *I'm not that good with children -.- well sometimes =D *I say biscuts whever something goes wrong *I prefer hugging than kissing *I used to sleep walk when I was little *I hate boys who are so desperate over me *I like boys who have cute accents *I'm horrible at playing hard to get *I cannot live without my mom *I like to shout random and funny things when people are aroung *I'm messy *My height right now is 5"2 *My feet are a size 8 and 1/2 right now *I'm not wide in shoes *My middle name is Elizabeth *I love Pizza *I act like a child when I have guests *I was born in Franklin Street Trenton,NJ(Like I said I don't live there anymore) *I want to move to England when I get older *I wear glasses *I sometimes can draw very well *I would love to make new friends everyday! =3 ♥ *I like to hide in closets! *I like to be random, silly,funny, and make up funny stories and games. *If I ever get a job it would be either a detective or fashion desginer *My favorite animal are any kind of cats *I have no pets *I don't wear any tattoos(unless they are the fake ones) *I would never wanna smoke,take drugs,drink beer or achol *My dream car is a Ford Mustang *I don't own a car *I don't have my drivers license yet *I don't want to grow up, I wanna stay young forever =D *I have lots of cousins *I won't allow my guy friends to date any of my sisters *I like to watch Phineas and Ferb, Drake and Josh, SpongeBob Square Pants, and The Suit Life of Zack and Cody *My Celebrity crush is Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson *My fears are any kid of bugs, and snakes *I love to watch horror movies *I have three Best Friends and I have been knowing them since we were 3 years old(I'm older than the other two) *I'm shy a lot *I have never been outside of the USA *I have never been on an airplane, but I have a passport *My favorite place to be is at the mall *I love food * I have Green Eyes *I love palying basketball *I love drawing *I have drawn the One Direction Logo in chalk!(the red thing I couldn't do that because I didn't have red) Cutie.JPG|That's me! =D|linktext=me doing a peace sign with my fingers and I took it with Patrick Star! =D P1000486.JPG|One Direction Logo in Chalk|linktext=I drew that! I couldn't the red part because I didn't have any red :( P1000486.JPG|One Direction Logo|linktext=I drew that! Category:Blog posts